The Mad Hatter's Nightmare
by SPOONS Secret Agent Alice
Summary: She was an innocent girl walking home from a party, this wasn't supposed to happen. Was it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I know this is kinda late for Halloween, but it's still technically Halloween so I'm in the clear. Lol. Review and I hope you all like it:) -Jenn**

**The Mad Hatter's Nightmare**

It was Halloween. The sky was black, only a full moon to cast the earth an eerie glow. The fall leaves rustled in the cool breeze. Fog surrounded her on all sides. She was walking down the back alley; her arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection in attempts to preserve her warmth. In the distance the long howl of a grey wolf was heard. She shivered from the cold.

The local Halloween party, thrown by the most popular people in school, had just ended. Everyone in high school had attended and everyone showed up in a costume and she was dressed up as a female Mad Hatter and she stank of beer and smoke.

Her green dress was short, almost so short as to be indecent, and her black shoes were thick, ragged boots that had the soles ripped. They were in strong need of a good polish. Her tights were black and white stripes with a snag running up the back of her thigh. Her voluptuous brown hair was wild and carefree. Her dark, but colorful makeup was smudged under her eyes and smeared away from her lips. Her hat was wildly off kilter.

Her limbs ached and her eyes shut on their own accord. She couldn't wait to get home and go to bed. It was four in the morning. A yawn fell from her lips. She readjusted her tan jacket to try to keep herself warm and she loosened the bowtie that had been choking her all night.

Crickets chirped around her and the wind blew heavily around her. She heard the footfalls as they fell into step behind her. She turned her head but nothing was there. She figured it was just the alcohol. She kept on walking forward and a few minutes later, she heard the footfalls. She hoped they were just in her imagination.

She had walked three more blocks before she whirled around. "Whoever the hell is out there, leave me alone, okay?" She yelled.

Only the crickets and the creaking of branches in the wind could be heard. Satisfied that whatever was there had left, she turned around to continue on home.

Deep burgundy eyes glared down at her. A shriek burst through her lips and an ice cold hand wrapped itself over them. She breathed heavily through her nose; it sounded loud and obnoxious and she smelled something sweet, like butterscotch. Her eyes darted around to find anyone, just anyone to help her. She was all alone with a monster.

He bent down, his nose running agonizingly slow up her frail neck. He took a deep breath, basking in her succulence. "So delicious," He whispered before running his tongue across the surface. She shivered in fear. A whimper made itself known.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here." His voice was smooth, like that of a '50s crooner. "If I uncover your mouth, will you promise not to scream? I don't like it when my lovelies scream."

She nodded her head. She didn't want to make him angry. He slowly uncovered her mouth and wrapped his hand in her hair. "How soft," He murmured. "Everything about you is so wonderful."

"That's great, now if you would just let me go…"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. See, you've seen me and you've heard my voice and that is entirely too much for you to know." He chuckled darkly.

"What? What do you mean?" She became increasingly afraid. Her heart rate accelerated, she broke out into a cold sweat and she could feel her body trembling.

"My, my, listen to your heart soar." His tongue rested against her carotid artery.

She didn't know what to do. Multiple thoughts ran through her head. She thought about kicking him, punching him, maybe screaming again for someone to hear.

"Oh no, no, no. You are a naughty little girl. I thought I told you not to scream again." He reprimanded.

"Who the hell _are _you? _What _the hell are you?" Her voice wavered, showing her fear.

"Tone, missy. I have been nothing but kind to you and you thank me by cursing at me? What has happened to the children of this world?"

"I just want to go home. I'm tired and you are really freaking me out. Please, just let me go." She begged. "If you want money, I'll give you money, just please."

"I want so much more than money." He guffawed. "I want your life."

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital? I can, you seem to need some help." She fidgeted.

"What a sense of humor you have." He smiled. "I'll give you a few more minutes." He let her go and back away, far enough so that she could see all of him in the dim glow of moonlight.

His hair was wild and reddish-brown; the gold sparkled brightly under the moon. He was tall, taller than anyone she knew. His frame was svelte, garbed in black pants and a black turtleneck, but no shoes. His skin was a stark contrast to the blackness he wore and although her vision was marred from the heavy fog, she could see how handsome he looked. But she knew that underneath his lovely exterior was a monster. She could see it in his eyes, his evil, red eyes. She could see the anger and iniquity. They were a thunderstorm in July. There was something about the way he carried himself. It made him look monstrous

"Do you like what you see? Are you afraid of what you see?" He asked with true curiosity.

"I-I don't know." She was confused beyond belief.

"Hmm,"

"What?"

"You don't seem like you don't know. I can see it in your eyes, you hate me. It's understandable."

She was about to speak when he said, "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye."

She stiffened. She didn't want to die. She was futilely hoping that maybe he meant goodbye as in he would let her go home. She knew that was impossible.

He walked back towards her, she took a step back. He shook his head in mock disappointment. "I thought we discussed this, stop being such a naughty girl."

She couldn't help it. It was her self-preservation kicking in. He kept walking towards her until she backed up into the grimy wall in the alley. It was cold and she was pretty sure it was covered in moss and bugs.

His face came in towards her neck and his body was glued to hers. He made sure there was no room in between them. She turned her head away as he rubbed his cold, sharp teeth across her carotid. She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered loudly. Tears fell from her eyes and a sob racked through her heavy chest. Hot venom pooled in his mouth and his canines grew to an abnormal size.

That was when they pierced her skin.

The pain was so intense, so agonizing that she couldn't help the scream that tumbled passed her lips of its own volition. He did nothing to stop her, in fact he sucked harder and his nails pierced her face and neck. The screams kept coming, a short, gasping breath in between the spurts of sound. The pain and shock was evident in those shrieks. Her arms flew up to her neck, trying to pry the monster away from her body. She struggled as hard she could, screamed as loud as possible, anything to stop this monster. Nothing she could do stopped him. He was going to suck her dry.

She could feel the life seep from her wound as her eyes drooped and her struggles waned. She was now just struggling to hold onto life for one last second. One last time she thought of her mother and father, her friends, her classes, even her little sister who looked up in awe of her older sibling. Everything would be gone, or rather, she would be gone. They would all miss her and there would be nothing she could do about it.

She saw the darkness and she had finally come to accept it, no matter how much she didn't want to.

**-:-**

_**FORKS FORUM**_

_Local high school girl, Isabella Swan, 17, was found unconscious in the back alley by a homeless man trying to find a place to sleep. She was found by herself, coming home from a Halloween party and covered in scrapes and bruises. The wounds were found to be self-inflicted. _

_It is now known that she had suffered from an LSD trip and was hallucinating. She is residing at the local psychiatric hospital. The trip had lasting effects that have left her mentally unstable. It is unclear at this time how long she will be a resident, but as of now the doctors suggest that it is very probable that she will remain there until the finality of her life._


End file.
